


Heart's Can't Lie

by JaneNyx, Sola_The_Demon



Series: The Final Hope and Hope's Demise, From the Ashes We Will Rise [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Feels, Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneNyx/pseuds/JaneNyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sola_The_Demon/pseuds/Sola_The_Demon
Summary: Years after the Dropship's fall to earth, Saruhiko and Misaki finally talk about what happened long ago.Prompt:  I'd want a one-shot of them post-fic being happy, but I'm sure you won't ease my suffering with spoilers LOL.  (With Spoilers carefully avoided)





	Heart's Can't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverThunder/gifts).



_To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to love and be loved, that’s everything."_

_— T. Tolis_

 

      Fushimi sighed, the light slowly fading as he rode towards his home, the birds slowly quieting as the lupids began to howl and owls hooted. The wind blew the long spring grass gently, encouraging the insects to hop and play their songs. Beneath him Pluto nickered, making the male gently pat his neck as the horse walked. “I know. You can eat once we’re there.” He looked back up, the warm glow of the candles in the window of his home making him smile as the horse picked its pace up at the promise.

        After turning Pluto out to pasture with Soncha, in which case the ‘tired’ horse took off running, Fushimi quietly made his way inside their home, on high alert for his mate. He took a deep breath, the smells of Misaki and spices permeating the air. He found the Omega in the dining area, carefully putting some salted and cured meats up in the cabinet. No doubt he had just finished dinner. As with everywhere else in the house, Misaki liked to keep the kitchen as tidy as possible, or as tidy as you could with a four year old running around.

With a smirk he snuck up, wrapping his arms around the boy, a small chuckle escaping him at the surprised tension that melted away as quickly as it had come. “I dropped the munchkin off with Kusanagi.” He murmured. “We have the night to ourselves. Happy Anniversary, Misaki.” He took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent that meant everything to him. Grounders didn’t marry quite like his people had, so instead they now celebrated the day they met, rather than a wedding. “You shot me on this day.” He breathed teasingly.

    The Omega swatted him playfully. “How many times have I told you that I’m sorry?” He

leaned his head back, resting it on Fushimi’s shoulder. He looked up, meeting the others eyes tenderly. “You just want to milk it every chance you get.”

      He let out another small laugh, squeezing him gently. “So, what do you want to do for this one? Your request first this time.” It had been Misaki’s idea that instead of presents of some sort, that they could make one reasonable request or plan each. Usually he made Saruhiko pick first. “Anything.”

     There was a moment of quiet as he thought. “I want to know the truth.” He said almost hesitantly. “Why did you lie at first?” He turned in his arms and looped his hands around his mate’s neck. “I get it... But I don’t… I want to understand.” He finished, determined.

     Fushimi was quiet, analyzing the emotions he was receiving from Yata through the bond. The uncertainty, hesitation that was plain in his voice. He looked in his eyes, “Are you sure… you want to talk about that?” He had hurt him. Alot. It wasn’t something he was eager to review.

    “I want to know.”

    Fushimi sighed. “Let’s sit down, before I begin.”

     The other nodded, turning and pulling a chair out at the table. Fushimi watched him, quietly sitting down beside him. He was quiet for a long while, considering what to say. “I was… scared, Misaki.” He mumbled. “I was sure I was going to die.” He was getting better, but opening up completely was still difficult task.

     He shifted. “My father implanted in my head that everything I cared for would be taken away, so I learned to never care about anything. When I met you... I didn't  want to face the pain of losing you, so I pushed you away. Does that make sense?”

     “Sort of.. But you were so mean and self destructive... We only wanted to help.”

     He sighed. “Misaki, I had waited for death for five years when I met you. I had no reason to live, and had accepted the fact long before that. I didn't want you to feel the loss if I did die.” He touched his neck where Misaki's bite was permanently etched into his neck. “I thought a bond would help. That I would live if only because you bit me but… I didn't know what it did. How strong it was. It isn’t like this between two betas, not on the ark. To know what you were feeling… it became confusing and alarming. I didn't know what you felt and what I felt. If I could make you hate me then I would hate you, and couldn't be hurt… and I already hated myself.”

      A soft expression crossed the Omega’s face as he fiddled with a grain of salt left on the table. “I could never hate you. Even though I want to kick your ass a lot, in between the depressing times.”

       Fushimi laughed. “I don't blame you.” He sighed. “Misaki… I loved you. I hadn't loved in years, not since I was really young. I went from dying any day to a new world, a bond, and a eventual father. And…” He swallowed. “With your emotions becoming mine… I used you to hurt myself.”

    “You’re a dick.” Yata pushed himself up and then into Fushimi’s lap, hugging him. “And I love you.” He breathed in his scent, trying to ward off the heavy feelings that threatened to turn the mood between them. Through the years he had become better at understanding how Saruhiko explained things and reacted, and he could tell as more insecurity welled up.

   The Alpha hugged him. “When… When I thought you were going to get rid of...” He still couldn't get it out, the belief and thought haunting him. “I... I blamed myself. I... thought that something was wrong with me because I didn’t want a child. I couldn't lie to you about wanting that… I thought that I had pushed you to hurting yourself.”

     “I was just saying that stuff to get back you… I think. I.. could never hurt someone innocent. Ever. But you were being such a dick and I didn’t know how to make you stop. I kept telling myself I couldn’t do it on my own. That being a Commander wouldn’t allow for me to take care of a kid but.. in the end I don’t think I would ever do something like that.”

    “I didn't know that.” He kissed his neck. “There is no one reason why, Misaki. I wanted to protect you and protect my heart. I wanted to save the baby and thought I was the problem. I… at the time Misaki I could not give you anything you needed.”

     Yata rested his forehead against the Alpha’s. “Well.. it’s okay now. We’re happy and that’s what matters.”

    Fushimi looked up at him. “I love you Misaki.”

     “I love you too, Saruhiko.” A soft purr sounded in the smaller male's throat as his mate nuzzled him, the two pressing close in face of the darker past.

      “Maybe one day you'll get it.”

       “Probably not. You’re the smart one.” He laughed, enjoying the attention.

        Fushimi laughed. “You would have had to grow up like I did.”

      “Shh.” He kissed him and Fushimi met his lips with a soft passion, hands slowly roaming his back and sides. Yata arched his back and pressing against him, both slowly pushing away and forgetting their own demons.

       “We should move somewhere more comfortable.”

      “Take me to bed then.” The Omega purred, trying his best to sound seductive. At least he could control the stutter now… somewhat. When Saruhiko didn’t push him. He was lifted with ease, his mate nibbling and kissing his neck as he made his way through the house.

       Before they could get far, the taller male stumbled and cursed, making Yata tense up in fear of falling. “We are going to have a talk about picking up toys.“ He said, stabilizing himself.

        As the toy was toed out of way, Yata laughed, nuzzling him. “It's okay.”

        Fushimi huffed, completing the trip to the bedroom. “Still need to pick them up.”

       “Shh.. no complaining tonight. The little one isn’t here.”

        The Alpha nuzzled him again as he laid him down on the bed, pressing their bodies close as his teeth played along skin. Eventually his lips found Yata’s, moving in for a slow and deep kiss. The weight settling over the smaller male had him purring and pliant, content as he ran his hands over his mates body.

      “Misaki.”

      “Saruhiko.” Yata looked up, smiling.

       “I love you.” His Omega’s eyes lit up and he squirmed underneath him as if he couldn't contain the emotions running through. A smile copied his own, and grew wider with his reply.

        “I love you too.” Soft lips pressed against Fushimi’s mark, but Yata pulled away so he could nip him playfully, his happiness overflowing, radiating between the two of them.

       The emotion flow had taken a while to adjust to but now… it was easier to process and often had Fushimi smiling when he felt the bubbly and often erratic emotions from his mate. He still didn't understand everything, but he tried. He kissed the male more passionately, done with talking.

     Sensing the change, Yata pulled his lip between his teeth once, then pushed him off. “Off.” He yanked on Fushimi’s shirt before setting to work in his own clothes.

      “So bossy Misaki. “ Fushimi laughed, peeling away at his own clothes. “I remember when you were so shy.”

      His cheeks heated up. “Sh-shut it!” And there was the stutter again. He pushed him, but there was no aggression in the action. “Just take it off!”

         The Alpha laughed, undressing at his own pace, purposely teasing the Omega with a knowing look.

      “Don't laugh, dick head!” He yanked his shirt off and threw it at him. When that article of clothing was dodged, he threw his pants and underwear as well. One leg of the tattered pants wrapped around the Alpha's head, much to Yata’s amusement.

       Fushimi shook it off, tossing them all into a pile. “So immature Mi~Sa~Ki~.”

        He puffed up, crossing his arms over his chest. “Stop teasing.”

      “That’ll never stop.” Fushimi climbed back in with him. “Incase you have’t figured that out.”

        The Omega rolled his eyes and started to lay back when he remembered something. He rolled so he could reach the set of drawers next to the bed, opening one and digging through its contents.

          Fushimi watched for a moment and as Yata pulled out the tin containing the birth control herbs, then he caught his wrist. “Wait…” He paused, unsure.

        “Huh?” He looked over his shoulder, confused.

       The Alpha looked away, drawing into himself hesitantly. He was unsure, nervous, and he knew Yata could tell. “Would you… want… another?”

      He blinked dumbly. “Huh?” Want another what?

        An almost guilty expression cross Fushimi’s face. “You said once you wish you could relive the infant days now that things have calmed down… so you could spend more time with the baby and I could… be there. I thought you might want to try… for another... Tch.” He cut off, not meeting his mates eyes.

       The Omega grinned and lunged for him, crushing his mate against his chest. “Can we?” He held him tight, nuzzling into his shoulder as elation washed through him.

       Fushimi felt a twinge of alarm but calmed down. It was ok. Good reaction. “Tch, I wouldn't have asked, stupid.”

        He pulled back and kissed him fiercely and Fushimi met him, listening to the herbs hit the floor as they were discarded. He was scared and nervous. He had not been around much in the earlier days… would it change the second child’s opinion of him? If he couldn't care for him or her?

      “You're worrying..” Yata murmured, stroking his bare skin, reading the unspoken thoughts.

     Fushimi sighed. “A little, yes.”

     “Don't.” He threaded his fingers into his hair lovingly.  

     “I’ll... try not to.”

        The Omega guided him back down, kissing him with less force this time. Funny, Fushimi had offered, and yet Yata still had to ease him into the decision. Fushimi matched him, gently rubbing Yata’s sides. Feeling the happiness from Misaki calmed him and eased his worry. Yata squeezed him between his legs once he was sure the Alpha had calmed and arched up, brushing their arousals together.  “Please,” he gasped.

    The taller male kissed his jaw, feeling his way between them until he could gently stroke them both, teasing. “If you don't stop teasing, I swear..” Came the unamused and half hearted threat.

     Fushimi laughed, “You know well by now that I always tease.”

     A groan came from his mate, his head falling  back down on the bed. Fushimi kissed him, “Are you sure you want another…?” He asked again.

      “Yes.” He said, tipping his chin up to let the Alpha at his throat. He wasn't in heat, the chances of his Alpha's seed taking at this present moment weren't very high. But that didn't quell the desire in either of them. He was already leaking slick down his thighs, not nearly as much as he would have been if he were in heat, but an impressive amount nonetheless as his body prepared itself to be tied to the Alpha.

      Fushimi dragged his teeth over the Omega’s throat, knowing the exact places to pull responses. The smell of the smaller male’s slick was in his nose, demanding that he take him, but as usual, he was in full control.

       “Please…” He whined low in his throat, begging for stimulation. The Alpha finally lined himself up, slowly pushing in as he was unable to deny his mate any longer. The Omega beneath him sighed relief, squeezing him between his legs. “About damn time.” He teased, breathless.

      “It wasn't that long.”

      “It was to me asshole!” He bucked his hips up, trying to throw him to the side.

    Fushimi held him down, biting his neck to assert dominance. “Hush.”

     The display had its desired effect, having the Omega submitting and relaxing beneath his mate. Fushimi set up an easy, steady pace. They didn't ever get overly rough or desperate anymore, unless it was during their cycles. Instead Fushimi enjoyed taking his time and drawing pleasure from Misaki, reveling in the feel through the bond.

     Yata closed his eyes, feeling a warm flush settle over his body. At times, he still could not believe how far they had come, that through the loss they had survived. Knowing that Fushimi loved him, he could do anything. Was not afraid to do anything.

      Fushimi kissed Misaki tenderly, fingers following the tattoos he long ago memorized. Now, looking down on his precious mate, he couldn't imagine living a life without him.

They both _finally_ felt complete.

      Every movement was filled with a gentle passion, the bond conveying every emotion between them. Yata pulled him down for a sweet kiss, holding him there with a steady hand.

     Of course, he didn't have too. Fushimi would have stayed like the forever if he could. And that was the difference. It had grown so much… that sex felt so different between them from so long ago. It became making love.

And love would continue to hold them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes From Sola: So… yeah. Uh, hopefully I am back. Life sucks. In the past three months I have been working three jobs. But now I am down to two, and I can hopefully find a little time in the in between. To everyone reading this little one shot, I am sorry. Jane and I started this what… two years ago now? And both of us have grown a lot. I love this story, and I feel it deserves as much attention as it can get, but I can’t always fully give that attention.  
> Oh well. Its finally out right? You guys know the routine. You’ll get two or three chapters now and I will go quiet again. XD (Three Jobs Sucks)
> 
> Notes From Jane: I will officially never make promises with chapters again EVER.


End file.
